My Hero and basket
by Troublant
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles] Et si les deux univers se mêlaient en de petits moments pour ces héros et ces basketteurs? Entre introspection, vacance au ski (compétitive), explosion de Bakugo (ou Kacchan)...
1. Remake de Peter Pan

**Disclamair: J'hésite...si je kidnappe comme les vilains ont voulu avec Bakugo? Les deux manga ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas :)  
**

 **Note de l'autrice:** **Petit recueil de drabbles de taille variable à l'occasion de prompt entre autrices sur un discord. Ce cross-over m'est venu à l'esprit grâce à des prompts pas mal inspirant :)**

* * *

Fumikage était seul. Aux prises avec son ombre. Il la recherchait pour pouvoir mieux l'attacher à ses pieds tel Peter Pan, l'héro de son enfance. C'était ainsi qu'il aimait son ombre lorsqu'elle ne prenait pas possession de lui. Lorsqu'il était en contrôle. Lorsqu'il pouvait ainsi aider ses amis et ne pas les mettre en danger...bêtement. Juste parce qu'il faisait noir. Sombre. Nuit. Trop. Et que Dark Shadow prenait ainsi ombrage d'être retenu. Plus que jamais, il avait l'impression d'être Peter Pan lorsqu'il se bataillait avec son ombre pour le contrôle et qu'elle ne se fondait pas en lui, naturellement. Mais un jour, il ne ferait qu'un avec lui et aucun des deux n'aura le contrôle. Il serait en osmose avec Dark Shadow comme n'importe quel être humain. Même s'il aurait toujours l'apparence d'un corbeau. _De malheur_ , souvent criait les autres enfants. Sa mère disait que ce n'étaient que des superstitions mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir là une sombre vérité se dessiner. Que ces enfants avaient peut-être raison. Il revoyait encore... ces images dansant sombrement dans son esprit alors qu'il avait failli se faire enlever tel un boulet de canon, un fardeau qu'une aide pour sauver Bakugo... _Oui, qu'un mauvais présage_ , dirait Midorima en regardant l'horoscope de qu'il n'était pas le maître de son destin. Tant qu'il ne l'avait pas attaché à lui.

Il ne serait d'aucune aide.

C'était pourquoi, pour l'instant, il la surveillait, ce corbeau, son ombre corbac qui était attachée à la chaise. Et il songeait en regardant cette douce obscurité sur cette chaise, _voilà, pourquoi il aimait le chocolat noir._  
Même s'il ne pensa pas, un moment, à quel point il était étrange qu'il pouvait voir une ombre sur le mur en plus de la sienne attachée...  
Une ombre étrangement bleuté qui tentait vainement de se libérer, cousu au pied de Fumikage.

Il fallait dire que c'était bien dur d'être invisible.

* * *

 **Je pense que vous devinez l'autre personnage dans ce prompt qui était corbeau et sur une image d'un homme attaché à une chaise.  
**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A très vite et n'hésitez pas à me lancer des prompt si vous avez des idées :)**


	2. Colère Bakugienne

**Colère bakugienne**

Bakugo regardait, l'air furieux, Deku être acclamé. Qu'est-ce que ce pleurnichard pouvait avoir de bien? Et en plus, Double face osait considérait Deku comme son adversaire alors que c'était évident que Bakugo était le plus fort. Il avait finit premier. Et pourtant... Ses poings se serrèrent. Il en avait marre. Alors quand en plus, il s'était prit en pleine poire, une odeur nauséabonde en se faisant enlever. Qu'All Might ne pouvait même pas se battre à pleine puissance. A cause de lui. Il en était devenu alors vexé. Que ce n'était que grâce à ce saleté de Deku s'il s'en était sorti. Et en plus ce con de Deku se mettait à jouer du piano. Ri-di-cu-le.

Ses dents grincèrent. Ce son lui tapait sur les nerfs. Avoir cette idée pour se "détendre" avait dit Deku... Mais quelle idée _stupide!_

Son regard se détourna, sa mâchoire se contractant, violemment, à mesure qu'il se contenait avec peine.

Oh. Mais oui. Il sourit d'un air carnassier alors qu'il balayait la salle du regard. Ce dernier se posant sur ce qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Parfait. Il n'avait peut-être pas son arme...Mais cela ferait l'affaire. Alors à pleine puissance, il envoya une énorme bombe qu'il propulsa, explosant, tout sur son passage, en une déflagration qui fit trembler le bâtiment.

Envoyant tout valser.

 **OoOoO**

-Aomine-Kun, je suis désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, s'excusa Sakurai.  
-Mais arrête de t'excuser sans arrêt! s'énerva Aomine-Kun en reprenant, est-ce que c'est de ta faute si le bâtiment est complètement détruit!?


	3. Compétition de ski

**Un autre petit écrit, un peu wtf et idiot mais cela traînait dans mes dossiers donc je me suis dit que j'allais le poster.**

 **Cross-over avec d'autres fandoms aussi mais assez connus.**

* * *

-Mesdames et messieurs, qui va être premier lors de cette course palpitante de ski? Est-ce que se serait l'équipe les héros ou encore les joueurs de baskesball? Il suffit que l'un des deux franchisse la ligne et c'est gagné. Et en plus, tous les coups sont permis, alors allez-y, commenta Lee Jordan avec son entrain habituel même si beaucoup plus neutre comme il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un autre univers.

\- Et let's goooooooooooooooo! C'est partit!, cria Hizashi Yamada.

-Chut, vous n'êtes pas partial, taisez-vous! s'exclama Lee, un brin énervé de se faire piquer le micro.

-Oh, laissez-le lui un peu, vous n'êtes pas bien placé pour dire ça, commenta McGonagall.

-OHOH! C'est parfait Bakugo soit encore plus stupide, soit une luge c'est parfait! cria Yamada.

Bakugo, les oreilles malmenés, se jura de l'exposer, il avait bien envie de faire demi-tour. Mais chaque chose en son temps. D'abord, il devait gagner. Et après...Non mais il serait plus juste de dire qu'en ce moment dans son esprit, figurait en lettre clair "gagner/détruire/gagner/détruire" en boucle... Il n'y avait pas vraiment de plan...

-Oui c'est le free stylesssssssssssss! s'écria Yamada.

-Allez, mes garçons, attrapez-les tous! cria AllMight.

L'infirmière Shuzenji lui jeta un regard, étrange. Il s'était trompé d'univers. Ce n'était pas le but du jeu. A des kilomètres de là, Akashi skiait royalement, son oeil de lynx prévoyant tous les mouvements de l'équipe adverse. Et il dictait à ses compagnons grâce à un talki-walkie, les tactiques. Il allait envoyer Kuroko, l'homme invisible. C'était parfait. Son équipe était après tout la génération des miracles à nouveau réuni sur le terrain avec en plus le...coéquipier de Kuroko.

Pendant ce temps-là, Izuku réfléchissait à toute vitesse, essayant vainement de coordonner son équipe. Et se demander lequel joueur serait le mieux à envoyer derrière la ligne. Il regardait son équipe composé de Fumikage, Kacchan, Todoroki, Izuyu, Ida-kun et Ejin-Kun. Il voyait que Izuyu serait parfaite pour envoyer quelqu'un. Que Eijin parfait pour solidifer. Ida-kun pour propulser... Lequel? Lequel? Quelle était la meilleure option?

-NOOON, il n'y a pas de fille, pas une seule qui participe sauf Izuyu mais elle est effrayante, pleurnicha l'obsédé violet.

-Hé, ne pique pas le micro pour ne rien dire, s'écria Momoi qui le frappa provoquant un cri d'extase du violet qui lâcha le micro avant d'hurler, allez Tetsu-chan!

Kuroko faillit tomber, surpris, mais se rattrapa à temps. Il ne savait pas skier. Il était peut-être discret telle une ombre mais...

Soudain, à ses côtés, surgit une ombre:

-En voilà un!

Un corbac lui souriait ombrageusement avant de s'approcher pour l'avaler. Akashi voyant la menace, prit la décision en une seconde d'envoyer Murasakibara, le seul assez proche pour le sauver.

Ce dernier-même qui était en train de skier. Tranquillement. Et rapide, tellement il était lourd, sentant une fine odeur... De... Ses yeux étincelèrent lorsqu'il prit conscience du bonbon qui s'approchait de Kurokochin, il changea alors en une seconde de direction prenant presque son envol vers la cible.  
Pendant ce temps, Bakugo était agacé de voir que tout le monde le dépassait. Eijun filait droit devant. Et cette double face qui trichait en skiant sur sa maudite glace. Alors qu'Ida-kun volait à moitié... Le corbeau...Il ne savait pas où il était. Mais peu importait. Et qu'Izuyu sautillait en se propulsant de coup de langue en langue. Et en plus l'équipe adverse, sans le moindre alter- autrement dit des minables- les dépassait. Un comble! Mais c'était surtout voir Deku, cette saleté, qui osait skier juste devant lui. LUI! Cela ne se passerait pas comme cela. Il sourit d'un air carnassier, en le fixant du regard.

Kise souriait aussi mais pour une toute autre raison devant les photographes qui jonchaient les abords de la piste. Gracieusement, il tournoyait tel un professionnel de la danse classique tout en agaçant prodigieusement son équipe. Midorima qui le dépassa justement en le regardant d'un air méprisant...Il rageait de devoir rester auprès de lui à cause de son horoscope. Mais ce n'était pas de la faute de Kise si son porte-bonheur était le jaune. La couleur que portait Kise qui l'affichait outrageusement devant ses yeux! Aomine-kun contourna Midorima, ignorant son regard noir trop occupé avec Kagami-kun, à se dépasser l'un après l'autre...

 _Très franchement_ , songeait Kise, _c'était juste pour s'amuser._ Ce n'était pas le basket. Et il devait prendre la pose. C'était pour cela qu'il avait accepté. Ou peut-être aussi à cause des ciseaux... de Akashi-kun... Il lui avait manqué juste un joueur. il n'avait eu guère le choix. mais il n'avait pas promis de jouer. Il était en train de sourire une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il entendit un gros boom derrière lui. Puis le sol trembla sous une secousse alors que derrière lui, il sentit comme un courant d'air froid.

Hum?

Il tourna doucement la tête et vit...  
Une boule de neige. Énorme.

Fonçant droit sur lui.

Sur eux.

-Une avalanche! cria l'obsédé violet dans le micro, apeuré.

Et c'était ainsi que l'avalanche prit un à un les skieurs, emportant toute la piste sur son passage, les héros se précipitant sur les spectateurs pour les protéger.

OoOoO

-Bonbon, ronronna presque Murasakibara en se pourléchant les babines. Alors que tout autour de lui, les autres participants se relevevaient, sonnés.  
-Hé bien, ria AllMight, Ahahah, il faut croire que les deux équipes ont gagnés!  
-Oui, commenta Lee Jordan, incroyable, les deux équipes ont tous dévastées sur leur passage, en partie à cause de Murasakibara, Aomine-Kun, Kagami-Kun, izuku-Kun, Kacchan et Todoroki-kun.  
-Deku! cria Kacchan énervé, que l'on dise son surnom, t'as encore fait des siennes!  
-Mais, fit choqué Deku, pourquoi je suis mis dans les perturbateurs?  
-Oh, alors c'est ça ton horoscope Midorichin, il s'est réalisé! cria Kise-kun en observant joyeusement le bonbon au citron qu'Harry vola à bord de son balai, le lançant à son directeur, Albus Dumbledore qui lui avait chargé de lui donner le bonbon au citron comme apparemment c'était un horcruxe.

 _Apparemment._

Albus ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à le gober en voyant le vif bonbon au citron qui fusait vers lui, sous les yeux de Midorima qui verdissait.

Son...porte bonheur, gémit Midorima, intérieurement.

Mais c'était sans compter le passeur invisible Kuroko qui attrapa la balle -bizarrement pas assez grande pour être un ballon de basket mais les réflexes avaient parlé- le dirigeant droit vers Murasakibar _a_ , étrangement réactif et enthousiaste.

Un peu trop.

Vu qu'il avala la balle jaune, sous les yeux dépités d'Harry qui loupait le vif d'or ou d'Izuyu qui avait déroulé sa longue langue pour rien -dur de la remettre dans sa bouche- mais la recracha sous l'effet de l'attaque tonnerre de Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Sur ce passage éclair, Sacha s'éclipsa d'un air fier avec son fidèle compagnon.

Sous les yeux ébahit de tout le monde.

-Je vous l'avez dit qu'il fallait les attraper tous, intervint AllMight.

OoOo

Plus tard...

-Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé s'excusa Sakurai.  
-Excuses-toi encore une fois et je ne piquerais plus dans tes bentos, s'agaça Aomine-kun.


End file.
